Hell is Home
by Offensive Bias 2.0
Summary: The Story of the 34th ODST division 2nd battalion 1st platoon
1. Prolouge

**Im going to stick to halo 3 weapons so I don't have to go by the number sand so you guys don't get confused. And this is the story of a platoon of ODSTs about 32 members strong I wont go into detail about the members until Chapter 2 which I should have out Thursday afternoon and Chapter 1 will be out Thursday morning.**

Prolouge

_Titan's Fist_!This is Echo 5 our position has been compromised falling back to the school we need support damn it! We need it now!

Roger, Echo 5 support is on the way, _Titan's Fist _out.

Sargent Jack Penwood woke up to a small barracks full of hustling ODST trying to find their gear. Rookies ,he thought, maybe they should stow their gear under their bunks instead of the racks by the door. Penwood hopped up and put his uniform on and hustled to the armory. He met his squad in their drop bay after grabing a shotgun and a battle rifle. From past experience and the scar on his forehead that this was an ideal choice. Lt. William Hennings was walking back and forth making sure we were all ready for battle.

Alright men, we have marines being pushed back into a school by the Covenant. Our job is to make sure they get their asses out alive. We will be dropped to the left of the school around 500 meters out. The Covenant will be waiting for us and the LZ will be hot and it will be hell just to survive the first few minutes let alone the mission but how do we drop into hell men?

With our feet first Sir!

I'm sorry my ears must be getting bad what was that Helljumpers?

WITH OUR FEET FIRST SIR!

That's what I like to hear! Now get in those damn pods!

34th ODST Division's 1st platoon shot off from the ship and were heading quickly into the planet's atmosphere. The Sargent looked up one last time to see the _Titan's Fist_ get hit by a plasma torpedo. Seconds later the ship exploded, now the ODST were all the support those marines got. The pod was sent sprawling forword when it hit the ground, Penwood opened the htach and prepared himself for battle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bullets and plasma were everywhere; Penwood spotted the Lt. and a few others behind a small hill. Now or never, Penwood booked toward the hill. One of his squad mates saw him and popped out of cover and laid down suppressive fire only to be hit in the head by a needle. Due to his squad mates sacrifice Penwood made it.

Sgt now that you're here and not goofing off we can fight back. Take 1st squad and cut around to the school, those boys in there will need the ammunition.

Sir yes sir.

Penwood took the 7 members of 1st squad and gave the order to hustle to the school, it was a 100 meter dash in the open.

GO now!

Penwood broke cover and sprinted to the school. Plasma was flying everywhere barely missing him but hitting his group. By the time he made it to the school 4 members were down in the field. They entered the school, they didn't know if the covenant had broke through and slipped in the school so they used hand signals only. Some of the lights were broken others were dimmed while there was desks and chairs everywhere.

Freeze!

We're on your side trooper lower your weapon.

Sorry sir we're just a little jumpy with the covenant out there, I'll take you to Sgt Baits he will want to speak to you.

We followed the troopers up some winding staircase until we reached their little perimeter. Baits was a large man 6 foot 5 inches I'm guessing.

Where do you want us Sgt?

On the right flank your boys are in trouble you can provide support from that location.

We're on it.

The group set up in what used to be a science room. The covenant were attacking our platoon the hardest only 6 of the original 24 that were left after we took off were left. Shit the covenant just got a wraith, it fired on their location and the 6 went to 2 just like that. I saw Lt. Hennings and Pvt. Nick were the last 2 still standing.

Cover fire men!

The 3 other men in my squad and I fired round after round to relieve the 2 fighters but it wasn't enough. A plasma pistol hit Nick in the chest and down he went. The Lt. was out of ammo on his assault rifle and was down to his pistol. A massive elite came out of nowhere and grabbed the Lt. by the neck, Lt. Hennings punched him right in the face only to be rewarded by a sword in the gut.

NOOOOO! Take that ugly bastard out.

While we were focusing on the elite we failed to notice the wraith changing positions and was now locked on them. The Sgt looked toward the sound, too late! It hit the squad and everyone flew in different directions. The Sgt kept blacking out and awaking. First there was screams then he blacked out again, he woke several minutes later being carried out of the school and into the nearby forest. A sharp pain was coming from his thigh and eventually the pain was too much and the Sgt finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

The Sangheili zealot walked across the battlefield. Corpses were everywhere most of them belonged to the Kig Yar or the Unggoy. The humans fell back after their petty reinforcements fell and their leader died by his hand. After hearing that the humans fled to the forest he immediately sent teams in to eliminate them and so far the search was uneventful. He walked into the beam of a phantom and headed toward space. The Shipmaster must know that the remaining humans on their pitiful planet called Troy, fled into the forest and escaped extermination. He will not be pleased.

**Ok I'll have another up later today or tomorrow morning. The next will be longer with more background info on the characters and more of the story of this mysterious elite will unfold. Troy is actually a human planet that was conquered in 2551 approximately no real data on its fall date was uncovered. Soon the Halo events will happen and the Great Schism will begin (when prophets ordered the death of the Sangheili).**

**Vocabulary :**

**Kig Yar – Jackals**

**Unggoy- Grunts**

**Sangheili- Elites**


End file.
